


Awakening

by AndromedaofOthys



Category: Villain Initialization (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Quick scribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaofOthys/pseuds/AndromedaofOthys
Summary: Ling Chen believes he'll finally die.Too bad the Fate decided to flip him a bird.
Relationships: Ling Chen & Ye Mu
Kudos: 9





	Awakening

It should’ve been the finale.

The end of all this nonsense, the end of everything he’d ever known, the end of _him_ as a person – the ‘bad ending’ for others was a ‘good ending’ to him, and he honestly welcomed it.

Ye Mu had granted him his wish, and Ling Chen couldn’t be more happy about it.

Except… why was it being so loud? Why was there a school bell in the afterlife?

Slowly peeling his eyes open, Ling Chen woke up in the classroom… looking at the blackboard, Ye Mu sitting in his old seat right behind him.

_WHAT??????_


End file.
